Let's Take A Step
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Meet Jamie-Lynn, she's young and pretty and just starting off her career in the WWE. The creative team thought her life would be more interestiong by not only putting her in Nexus but making her have a secret relationship with The Miz. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu: **I have decided to try my luck at a Miz story. I have had the idea rattling around my head for about two weeks now and decided to map it out and start a story.

**Jeff: **Again I'm not the main character. I'm starting to think you don't like me.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-rolls eyes- Seriously, grow up. I can't always focus on you.

**Jamie:** Besides you are in the story you not as much as you would like.

**JJ-Jefferu: **The first chapter is more of an introduction than anything else, I don't want to call it a prologue but it is pretty similar. Also this story is dedicated to Jamie, otherwise known as **hOtlilmofo**, who by the way has three amazing stories you should check out: _Firecracker_ (WadexOC), _Struck_ (MizxOC), and _No Getting Over You_ (JeffxOC). Because she's Jamie and I love her stories, Miz flashbacks sorry –smiles-

**Shannon: **At least you decided to write down your thoughts for once on this story. I'm proud.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Thanks Shanny, I'm glad too, though I am still not sure of the finer details I know what's meant to happen. On a side note, I will be switching between using their real names and stage names. There are just some people I do not feel the need to look up their real names.

**Ken:** She doesn't own anything other than the OC's Jamie-Lynn Hardy and Harley-Ann Anderson along with the plotline and the laptop used to write this. Please enjoy.

* * *

Jamie-Lynn Hardy was the newest addition to the WWE Diva's roster. More importantly she was on the RAW brand. She was the same height as her best friend and brother-figure Matt Korklan, or as the WWE Universe knew him the High Flyer Evan Bourne. Jamie and her best friend were standing outside the Nexus locker room.

"Everyone knows that I trained with Paul and Stu but I don't like that my first objective of being a new Diva is being with the Nexus," Jamie complained to her best friend, while running a hand through her pink side-swept bangs. It was the only thing that she dyed the rest was its natural brown color.

"Well I think it is a great idea for you to be with them," he replies watching as she began to fidget with her Nexus shirt that appeared to be a bit too tight. Matt didn't like that the shirt was tight around her breasts, he viewed Jamie as a little sister and he didn't want some cocky wrestler who thought he was god's gift to women to hit on her or try to take advantage of her.

"Oh really, how do you figure Matt?" the 24 year old brunette asked the 27 year old wrestler as she looked at him and stopped messing with her shirt. Matt just smiles and shakes his head.

"Well they are an all-male group who want to dominate the business, wouldn't you think it would include the women's division too," Jamie nods and her eyes widen with understanding.

"I guess that makes sense it was just a matter of time before a woman would join their division," she says slowly starting to understand the motivates as to why she was placed within the most ruthless group in the business. Matt laughs at his young friend.

"So where is Harley lurking,"' Matt asks jokingly. Jamie shakes her head and laughs.

"She is bothering _The Viper_ he is such a softy," Jamie says looking at her phone as to check the time. She hasn't worn a watch since her junior year of high school.

"I think it's mutual. Randy is absolutely smitten with her. I think Sam is jealous," the younger of the two laughs.

"I don't doubt it, she still hates the fact that we are close and it is only in the purest sibling way. Matt would skin him alive if he had tried anything," Jamie says sighing and starts to braid her hair. She didn't want it to get in her way during her match tonight. It was supposed to be a tag match with her and Wade Barrett, against Randy Orton and a partner of his choosing. "Besides she is jealous that he is paying more attention to Harley and not Alana. It's not my fault that I am bringing her on the road and Sam can't come on the road," Jamie says as she finishes with her hair. She then twists the bottom of her shirt and secured it with a rubber band, so that it showed off part of her tone stomach. Matt just laughs at his friend before pushing her towards the locker room door.

"I assume that Randy is going to bring her to me or John before his match with you," Matt asks. Jamie nods and turns to him.

"Probably you cause John's supposed to interfere or has a match after ours," she explains and knocks on the locker room door.

"Have fun, see you after the taping," Matt calls to his friend as he walks off. A gruff come in is heard from the locker room.

"Y'all had better be decent or I'm going to hurt someone," the North Carolina native calls into the room full of males. As the new member of Nexus walked in she noticed that most of her fellow group members were just finishing gearing up. "Did I miss a memo," she asked confused, but it was didn't surprise her. Wade turned to her.

"You should know we go everywhere as a unit, unless the members get banned from ring side," Wade says as he accent shown through. Jamie nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense, so when are we up. I would like to find my daughter," she said sitting down on a chair and starts to take off her normal shoes to put on her wrestling boots.

"At the start of the show we are to be in the ring, expect you are to wait til you are introduced," Justin says walking over to Jamie and shoving her playfully.

+Monday Night RAW+

"_Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback was playing on the loud speakers all around the arena signaling that the start of Monday Night Raw was about to take place. The cameras were panning out to show all the fans and then all the cameras became focused on the ring. "We Are One," by 12 Stones began to play as the Nexus stepped back from the backstage area. The five of them walked out one by one starting with their leader Wade Barrett. The crowd's reaction to this set group of the WWE was the same as always a mixture of negative sounds and boos. Once in the ring they formed their usual line after Barrett got his microphone. Starting from left to right in the ring it went: Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, then Wade Barrett was in the center then on his right side stood Michael Tarver and on the very end stood Health Slater. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," Wade Barrett started. The crowd started booing at the British man in the ring as he continued to speak. "We have said that we will be the most dominate in the business," again the crowds boos try to overpower the determined Nexus leader. "And we aim to do that. It includes the women's division as well," he pauses and passes the microphone off to Justin Gabriel. Usual they go through the whole group before Gabriel gets to speak, the crowd noticing this quiets down. The camera angle changes over to the announce table._

"_What do you think that means King," Michael Cole asks his co-announcer._

"_I have no idea Cole, but I think we are about to find out," Jerry "The King" Lawyer says as the focus of camera's returns to the ring. Justin Gabriel steps forward._

"_That's right Wade," he glances back at his leader before he looks straight ahead out at the crowd and the camera stationed in that direction. "We are going to dominate the _whole_ industry. So let me introduce to you the newest member of Nexus," the arena goes quiet as "You're Going Down," by SickPuppies sounds from the speakers located everywhere in the arena. The lights dim as a spot light shines on the entrance to the arena. Walking out from the back was a brunette who stood about 5"10 inches tall with pink bangs, a black and yellow Nexus shirt, a pair of black spandex shorts with a blue strip going up the sides, knee and elbow pads and a pair of vibrant blue wrestling boots. "Let me introduce to you my best friend and newest member of Nexus, Jamie-Lynn Hardy," the crowd was strangely still quiet, more than likely processing the news of the Nexus. _

_The young female makes her way down to the ring. Instead of using the steps like most Superstars and Divas she slides into the ring. Once in the ring she walks up to Justin Gabriel and hugs him, while taking the microphone from him._

"_Hello WWE Universe," her southern accented voice announces. When the crowd starts booing her a smile crosses her face. Jamie turns and looks at her fellow Nexus members. "Defiantly not the kind of reaction I was hoping for," she jokes. Wade steps up beside her. She passes the microphone to him. He nods to her and she steps back and into the space that Otunga and Gabriel made for her. _

"_This little pistol has a lot of back ground and history, especially seeing as her brothers and their friends helped train her before entering the business," Wade says looking around the arena. Before he can say anything else "Voices," by Rev Theory interrupts him and Randy Orton steps out from back stage. He looks into the ring and shakes his head as his eyes land on Jamie. He raises the microphone he stepped out with. _

"_You're brothers would be so disappointed in you Jame," Randy starts. Jamie glares at him at the use of that nickname. She takes the microphone from Wade._

"_And why is that Randy," Jamie spits back stepping closer to the turn ropes. _

"_Because of what you have turned into, I highly doubt that they would have wanted you join with the group that is trying to bring down the way the WWE is," Randy says smirking as he notices Jamie flinching. _

"_So what," she shrugs as if it was nothing. "They didn't want me to wrestle period and look at me now. I have aligned myself with the _most_ dominate force in the business," Randy shakes his head at this._

"_Fine, then I challenge you and Wade to a mixed tag match," Randy says. I look over to Wade he nods. I smirk. _

"_You are on Randy, better make sure your team mate can keep up with me," she says and hands the microphone back to Barrett. The camera's cut out and the TV viewers go to a commercial break as the Nexus exits the ring heading back to their locker room._

+Back Stage+

"Holy shit that was so amazing," the 24 year old female member of Nexus says as she exits the main arena and heads towards her friend.

"You did well out there Jame," Randy says hugging his younger friend. Jamie smiles up at The Viper.

"It felt great, though I thought you were supposed to give away who my brothers are?" Jamie asked tilting her head to the side.

"I was but we decided that it will come out later,"

"Who is this we?" She asked getting excited at the chance to finally learn who her opponent was.

"Oh you know her very well, in fact she is engaged to your baby's daddy," as soon as the words left Randy's mouth a smile came across Jamie's face.

"Marie is here? You aren't pulling my leg," she asked getting worked up to the point she was jumping up and down. Now anyone who would have seen this display, like Michael Mizanin, would be staring at her like she had grown a second head and that was along the thoughts coursing through the United States Champion's head.

"Yeah she's here, so is Ken and your brothers," if it was at all possible the youngest member of a North Carolinian's family smile got even bigger. Before she can even ask Randy speaks. "They are in catering,"

"Thank you Randy," she hugs the taller male and then sprints off in the direction of catering, unaware of what is about to happen.

As Jamie was running in the direction of her family, she had lost track of where she was going and started to look around. In doing so, she didn't see the man standing in front of her and she ran smack into him. This due to gravity and the fact he was a lot more built than her caused her to fall back and land on her butt.

"I am so sorry," she starts before looking up and at the guy she ran into. Her eyes widen as she realizes just who she ran into. He extends a hand to her and she takes it. He pulls her up and onto her feet. When he lets go of her hand she can't help but feel a wave of disappointment run through her, but she shakes those feelings off and focuses on the guy in front of her.

"It's fine, not every day does the new member of Nexus run into me," Michael "The Miz" Mizanin says smiling at her.

"Yeah I guess not," she says shifting her weight. "I'm Jamie-Lynn Hardy," she introduces sticking her hand out, secretly hoping to feel that same warmth again. He nods.

"So I've heard, the younger sister to Matt and Jeff Hardy I presume," Jamie nods. Michael places his hand in hers. "The names Michael Mizanin, but you probably know me as The Miz," Jamie laughs as they shake hands.

"Yes I know you better as The Miz. Sorry to cut this short but I need to go catch up with my opponent and brothers. It's been a while since I've seen them," Jamie says sadly as she has to let go of his hand. Again she shakes off those weird thoughts and feelings that begin to cross her mind.

"It's cool. Maybe we could meet up another time," Jamie smiles at this and nods.

"Defiantly," she takes off leaving a stunned Michael. He was defiantly not expecting Jamie to be so nice. He was sure she would be a little rude and possibly stuck up. He also noticed how she had a tattoo on her lower back. It was the Hardy symbol done in purple and coming off of it was tribal marks. He started to wonder what other tattoos she might have. The last thought that crossed his mind as she turned a corner leaving his sight was: _I would like to get to know her better._

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope you liked it. I am also trying something new, I don't usually write in third person point of view, unless it's small exerts like I did in _'I Dream Of Flying' _with the TV segment.

**Miz: **Wow…Just wow…

**JJ-Jefferu: **-shakes head- Never should have let him see my evil thoughts. Damn Ken.

**Ken: **-looks innocent- What all I did was let it slip.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Uh-huh. Anyway please review. I would very much like your thoughts on this. This is a new experience to me and I want feedback and besides I'm writing it for someone else though she has no idea. –smiles-


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **Well here is chapter 2. I am happy with the response this got, though it was small, I am still happy about it. Oh yeah Jamie, I'm glad you like it.

**Ken: **Her response was amazing.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-nods- Yup she gave me the remaining spark I needed to finish this chapter.

**Jamie: **That is good, I'm glad my real-life counterpart was your final spark. BUT WHY DID YOUCHANGE IT!

**JJ-Jefferu: **I blame that on Ken. He told Miz and that threw me off plus I don't know. It just flowed.

**Shannon: **Um…Disclaimer time goes to Marie.

**Marie: **She doesn't own any of the people mentioned except for Me, Jamie, Harley and randomly people who appear out of nowhere. And she owns the laptop used to write this. Enjoy.

* * *

+Monday Night RAW+

"_This event is schedule for a mixed-gender match, introducing first from St. Louis Missouri, he is the current WWE Champion _The Viper _Randy Orton," the announcer guy, whose name is not very important to the WWE Universe. "Voices" Rev Theory by plays throughout the arena as Randy Orton steps out from the back and makes his way to the ring. He steps into the ring and takes the microphone from the announcer and looks around._

"_My partner for this evening has just recently come to Monday Night Raw," the crowd cheers in anticipation as Randy continues. "She is here to stay and let's just say she was more than eager to help me when I laid out the situation to her," Randy says and Skillet's "Monster" sounds through the arena as a tall blond with green tips dressed in a purple spandex shorts and a black tank top with butterfly done in purple across her chest. Her feet did not have the conventional wrestling boots on them but purple high tops on. "Introducing from Cameron, North Carolina MARIE MOORE," Randy introduces the blonde and the crowd's reaction to seeing her is a standing ovation. They were going wild at the sight of the former Smackdown Diva. She ran down the ramp, slapping hands with fans and then jumps up onto the ring and steps under the turn ropes getting into the ring. As Marie goes to take the microphone from Randy's out stretched hand "We Are One," 12 Stones begins playing and out steps Nexus leader and his partner for the night. Jamie stood at the top of the ramp in the same outfit she had when she first appeared on the show. Wade who was standing beside her handed her a microphone._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here," Marie says stepping up to the rope looking at her opponent. "You are defiantly not what I expected," she continues. Jamie glares at her and speaks into her microphone._

"_Is that so Marie? And why am I not what you expected?" Jamie fires off and then speaks again just as Marie was about to say something. "Because I'm not like my _brothers_ and I aligned myself with someone?" Marie shakes her head._

"_What would Matt say if he saw you like this?" this comment made Jamie mad as she threw down the microphone and sprinted down to the ring and slide in. Right as Jamie was about to throw a punch at Marie, Wade pulled her back and the lights flickered in the arena and a dinging sound was heard. All four competitors looked over to the podium where Michael Cole was making his way over to from his seat at the announce table._

"_I have received a message from the anonymous GM," he says putting on his glasses and opening the laptop with the RAW logo on it and begins to read. "It has come to my attention that this match should not happen tonight. There is far too much already going on and this is not part of it. Randy you have a match with Chris Jericho. Marie and Jamie unfortunately you two are not able to wrestle tonight, but you will get your chance. And Nexus members Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater are schedule for tag team action against Mark Henry and Evan Bourne. Now please vacate the ring so the first of these matches may begin. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater your match is now," Michael Cole read. Jamie glared at Marie but did nothing as Barrett let her go. She simply stood in the ring while Randy and Marie made their exit as the rest of Nexus made their way to the ring._

+Back Stage+

"What the hell was that," Jamie complains as she exits the main arena and enters the backstage portion of it. To say she was mad was an understatement. She was not told that there would be changes to the lineup.

"Calm down Jame I know you wanted your big night but when creative gets an idea they run with it," Randy says stepping up beside Jamie placing a hand on her shoulder. She was a bit sweaty; she had helped the Nexus in hurting her best friend. Jamie hated that Stu and Paul forced her to do it, but it was a story so she couldn't refute.

"I know Randy, I know but I was looking forward to our match. Maybe we could have it on Friday. I really want it," Jamie says as they start to walk down the hall.

"Let's get you to a trainer before you go off and find Harley, I can tell your shoulder is bothering you," Randy says watching as Jamie tired to play it off.

"Fine," Jamie says sighing in defeat. She knew it was pointless to argue with Randy. "But why did they have to cancel the match," Jamie whines again after a few minutes, the silence in the hallway was getting to her. Randy just laughs at her as the turn the corner of the hallway. Once again Jamie is unfortunate and walks into someone. This time however before she can fall a hand grabs her arm and pulls her towards them. Jamie grunts out in pain. The person had grabbed her left arm and it was her left shoulder that had gotten injured.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," the voice of Michael Mizanin says. Jamie looks up and blushes. When Michael releases her arm Jamie rubs her shoulder. "You okay," he asks looking at her in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just landed on my shoulder wrong out there," Jamie says trying not to wince as the pain in her shoulder intensified.

"You should get that checked out. You might have a dislocated shoulder and the longer you wait to get it checked the longer you could be out of action," Michael says.

"Just bloody great," the southern girl growls as she leaves Michael and Randy standing there and continued by herself to the trainer's room. Once she was out of sight Michael decides to talk with Randy about the green eyed brunette who he was becoming more and more interested in getting to know. He liked her attitude.

"She's something else isn't she," Randy said noticing how Mike was still staring off in the direction his friend had just walked off in.

"Yes I do believe she is. What is her deal?" He asked turning to the other wrestler. Randy laughs and shakes his head.

"Why don't you talk to Jamie about that? I know she wouldn't care if I told you a lot of things but there are some I'm not too sure how she'd feel about me revealing," Randy says taking out his phone and looking at his messages. "Damn," Randy whispers, this gets Mike's attention.

"What's up man?"

"Marie just sent me a text message and Jamie isn't too happy," Randy says running a hand over his head and sighing.

"Her shoulder," Mike asks. Randy just nods.

"Yeah apparently it is dislocated and she can't wrestle again until at least the 18th. Plus creative keeps jerking her around,"

"I feel sorry for her, she was looking really forward to her first match and now that won't be happening for nearly a month," Mike was about to say something else but stopped when he saw a little blonde girl walk up to Randy. Who in turn smiled and picked her up.

"Hello there Harley," Randy says smiling at her. Harley looked over at Mike and then hides her face in the nock of Randy's neck. "She is a bit shy around new people," he says to Mike.

"Yeah I can tell," Mike taps on Harley's shoulder, who hesitantly looks at him. Mike extends his hand to her. "I'm Mike Mizanin better known as the Miz and you are?" Harley moves her head away from Randy's neck and smiles shyly at Mike.

"I Harley," she says in a cute two year old voice. Mike smiles back at her and then took her from Randy as she puts her arms out for him.

"Nice to meet you Harley, now who is your mommy?" Harley looked at him confused; she tilted her head to the side and then looked at Randy.

"Jamie's her mom,"

"She's married," Mike says shocked, he felt a pain in his chest at the thought. Randy shakes his head.

"No Jamie's not married, or ever has been. A couple years back she got drunk at a club and ended up sleeping with someone she was close to. They were both a bit freaked out when Jamie found out she was pregnant but they both love Harley just not each other. Jame getting pregnant is why it took her so long to come into the business," Randy explains to Mike. Randy could tell that the slightly younger man was developing something for his younger friend, whom he thought of as a sister.

"No wonder you are so cute," Mike says looking at Harley. Harley smiles at Mike and nods her head. "Why don't we go see your mommy, I bet she would love to see you," Mikes says but was also thinking: _and I would like to see your mommy as well._

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't going to have the Miz meet Harley like that but with me changing what I was originally going to put I couldn't help but change that too.

**Marie: **Yeah originally he was going to meet Harley when Jamie was on a search for her after her match but since she decided to follow Monday's RAW she decided to change that too.

**Jamie: -**sulks- I DON'T WANT TO BE UNABLE TO WRESTLE!

**JJ-Jefferu: **Calm down, you injury serves a purpose that you will all find out next chapter.

**Jamie, Marie, & JJ-Jefferu: **Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu: **I was supposed to update yesterday but I forgot. Please Enjoy this chapter. The next chapter I have no idea when I'll be getting it out.

**Paul:** Wow. You and having multiply OC/Wrestler side pairings.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Well Paul, I cna't help it that I want to please my sisters. :)

**Paul: **Whatever, Please Enjoy. JJ-Jefferu does not own anything other than her OCs, plotline and the laptop used to write this.

* * *

To say that Jamie was happy when the trainer last week informed her that she was unable to wrestle until the eleventh of October was an understatement. She vowed to make at least one other person as miserable as her. Her lucky victim happened to be her good friend Matt Korklan, but that would have to wait until after John's introduction into the group in which she had to be present for. Apparently her being injured was by no means an excuse to not go around with the Nexus, so she decided to take time to find something for her to say during this time. She found a poem that she believed fit the group very well. Besides that Jamie had been told last week, while her shoulder was being looked at, that she was being put into a romantic storyline with the Miz, it was to start off as a secret. They would show small scenes of Mike helping out Jamie because of her shoulder and then slowly it would progress to where Alex Riley was a look out when they were together.

Jamie was leaning against a wall looking through her text messages. She was looking for one that stood out. A number of a person she forgot to save into her contacts, but she was not having any luck. Her hair, which had a slight curl to it, was left down for tonight, seeing as the most she would be doing was going to the ring with Nexus and then "running" into Mike later on when she was seeking out John. Her Nexus shirt was down in the same fashion as the week before, if anyone looked closely then they'd she her tattoo honoring her two older brothers, their symbol in purple with tribal coming off of it. They would also be able to tell she had another tattoo above that one; there was a bit of ink above the symbol. Instead of her black with blue striped spandex shorts she had on a pair green skinny jeans and her feet where covered by a pair of white high tops with green and blue laces.

"Damn, I didn't want to have to ask for his number," Jamie mumbled and then jumped as someone had placed there hand on her right shoulder. She looked up from her phone and into the eyes of her best friends brown eyes. "Sheesh have a thing for scaring people Paul," she asked putting her phone into her bag that was lying at her feet.

"Yes I do," Paul laughs. "We were getting worried you weren't in the locker room and Harley had already been by with John," Paul says picking up Jamie's blue duffle bang. With her pants and her bangs you would never believe that her favorite color was blue. Jamie just shrugged.

"I got side-tracked looking for a number in my text messages. I thought I saved his number but it would seem that luck is not on my side," she huffs and steps away from the way and turning to Paul.

"I can tell, John said you were mumbling about not having Mike's number?" Paul asks as a question looking over at his friend as they began the trek to their shared locker room. Jamie just nodded.

"Yeah I gave him my number last week but I forgot to save his when he asked me Friday how I was doing and apparently my phone deleted his number,"

"So speaking of how you are. How is that shoulder of yours doing?" Paul asks noticing that she still wore the sling.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did Tuesday but depending on what the doctor says when I go home with Marie tomorrow will depend on if I can wrestle next week or I have to wait until the 18th. When I went on Tuesday he said that it could have been worse," Jamie said looking down at her feet. Anyone could hear the sadness that was seeping into the young Diva's voice. She had just started her career last week and was already injured, everyone felt for her. Knowing they would have been in the same position as she had been if they got injured their first night.

"You realize it was my fault you got hurt right and I am really sorry. I wasn't sure who you were. There was too much going on," Paul says as they reach the door with a yellow square with a black N in the center, signaling they had reached their destination.

"Paul I don't blame you there is nothing to apologize for. It was an accident and I'm sure when I get the green light to wrestle you'll help me," Jamie says as they open the door. When the door opened the two wrestlers were met with an amusing sight. All the members of the Nexus, the new member included were gushing around Harley as she slept. Jamie couldn't help it but find it funny. 5 big strong, manly looking men were all goo-goo eyed over a two year old sleeping in the middle of the locker room. The laughter at the locker room door caused the five to look over and five of the Nexus members looked embarrassed.

"Well I guess it's true," Paul says closing the door.

"What?" John asks covering up Harley.

"Kids can cause the manliest of men to buckle and act out of character," Jamie said walking over to her daughter and smiled.

"Who's supposed to watch her while we are at the ring?" Wade asks, the show was about to start and once again Nexus was supposed to be out at the top of the show. Jamie looked over at the British man and snatched John's phone from his pocket, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello," the voice on the end says.

"Hey Nat, it is Jamie," she says to the Diva on the other end of the phone.

"Hey what's up? Why are you calling me from John's phone?" the blonde Canadian replies.

"Eh, mine was too far away and John was closer so I snatched his," Jamie explained. "Anyway I was calling to ask you a favor,"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Natalya replies to the younger Diva.

"Can you watch Harley why Nexus is in the ring? I spaced on not only John becoming a part of us but the fact Evan has a match with us and I don't have time to hunt Randy down," Jamie asks the older Diva.

"Yeah sure, she can stay with me until my match. I mean you have that segment right after Nexus leaves ring side and all,"

"Thank you come to the locker room please she is sleeping,"

"Of course," and they end their phone conversation.

"Are you heading off to see Adele?" Paul asked as he watched Jamie trying to successful shift through her duffle bag.

"Yeah I have too, I was told that before we go out to the ring," Jamie said heading out the door of the locker room.

"I'll come with you," Paul says following her out of the room. The walk to Adele was very short. The room she was staying in happened to be two doors down. As they entered the room set up with all sorts of medical equipment they noticed that the brunette had her long hair secured in a high pony tail and she was working on something very intently because she didn't so much as glance up when the door closed.

"Ms. Vasquez," Jamie says startling the slightly shorter women who fell backwards off her stool. Jamie couldn't help but to laugh. The older woman glares at Jamie as she gets back up.

"Ms. Hardy I'm glad you actually came by. With it being so close to show time I was starting to believe you had forgotten our engagement," Adele said walking over to the injured wrestler.

"I actually forgot. Until Paul said something," Jamie said as she sat down on the table and motioned towards Paul with her left arm which made the Mexican-Native American women mad and she starting yelling at her in Spanish.

"¿Qué demonios? SEÑALANDO es grosero! Y con el brazo herido!*" Paul takes a step back and looks at Jamie and notices she is not fazed and is rolling her eyes.

"Calm down Deli Sandwich, no harm done. Now can you check me over or not?" Jamie asked impatiently wanting very much to not have to wear the sling, but judging by the look on Adele's face she knew that even if she was able to take it off Adele wouldn't let her.

"Don't tell me to calm down Lynn I told you to be careful so for that you have to wear the sling until your doctor clears you,"

"Aw Deli Sandwich anything but that," Jamie whines.

"Too bad Jamie, now get out of here and go do your segment. Besides don't you need to talk with Mike?" Jamie nods and gets up.

"Nope it's supposed to be a spur of the moment thing," Paul watched the two friends' interaction between them.

"We need to get going," Paul told his slightly shorter female friend. Jamie nodded and waved goodbye to her friend and medic. On the way back to the locker room it was quiet. Right as they reached the locker room the door opened and all of the Nexus began to fall out.

"It's show time ladies," Wade says as he exits last, right after John. Jamie nodded and looked into the locker room and saw Natalya sitting there watching her daughter. So she stuck her head in.

"Nat," the older Canadian woman looked at the North Carolina Native.

"Yeah what is it?"

"If Harley wakes up there should be some snacks in my duffle. It's the blue one," Jamie says adding thanks at the end.

"Alright I might kidnap her to catering to show her around," she joked and turned her attention to the TV that was in the room. She had turned it on and saw that RAW was preparing to go on the air.

"Shit," Jamie shouted and ran off down the hall after her team phonetically

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** ** WHAT THE HELL? POINTING IS RUDE! AND WITH AN INJURED ARM! I'm not sure if that is a good translation or not. I used Google Translator and Nik got a totally different thing than I did, so we used what she got.

**Nikk: **MONKEY ARM!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I know :)

**Adele:** That is not what I said.

**Marie:** But it was funny.

**Adele: **Not the point!

**JJ-Jefferu:** No fighting, save it for the honeymoon.

-Adele and Marie both glare at author-

**Adele: **Marie is engaged.

**Marie: **Adele has a weird love connection going on with Pretty Hair.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-rolls eyes- Whatever. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I will tell you this now. At the moment my story is following RAW. I'm not too sure if after this week's RAW if it will follow. I guess it will depend. If my writing is a bit sketchy of the events from last week it's because I was not writing all of what happened and I was using youtube and it was being retarded, I was too lazy to go out to the living room to write.

**Marie:** I wasn't in this one!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -sighs- You will be in the next one along with a few other original characters and a few real people. Sheesh you are so moody are we sure you're not pregnant.

**Marie: **I don't know you are the author.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I don't know yet.

**Ken:** What about me?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Yes

**Mike:** So I get to do the disclaimer.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Yes unless you don't hurry up.

**Mike:** Fine, sheesh. JJ-Jefferu does not own anything that you know for a fact isn't hers. She does however own the original characters, the plotline, the laptop used to write this, other than that she doesn't own much.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Enjoy.

* * *

+Monday Night Raw + October 4th 2010 {Night after Hell in a Cell}

_Raw was just coming onto the air, "Burn It To The Ground," was just finishing up and the cameras were panning out showing the whole arena filled with hundreds of fans. The viewers at home as well as some in the arena were wondering the outcome of the previous night's match. Was John Cena apart of Nexus or is Nexus no more. A few people were on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler share some commentary as Raw goes on the air about the night before at Hell in a Cell. "We Are One," sounds throughout the arena as the group known as the Nexus makes their way out from backstage and towards the ring. The only female in their dominating team was in a sling; most likely do to last week's shove from the high flyer of their team. Wade Barrett motioned for a microphone and is handed one. Jamie stood in between Gabriel and Tarver seemingly in her own little world. _

"_Now as you can see by the fact that we are all still standing here today," Wade starts but stops and looks at the crowd as they begin to chant: "You suck". Wade Barrett didn't look too happy but his face didn't show angry either. It was more of an impassive face."Simmer down and let me get through what I need to get through," the crowd was trying to overpower Barrett and was continuing their chanting. "Now as you can see by the fact that we are all still standing here today, I was victorious in my match with John Cena last night." The crowd reaction intensified the more Wade talked. "But before we bring out the new member of the Nexus, there are a couple issues I would like to address," Wade then proceed to explain that he had no involvement with Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty interfering with the match. Then he turned to his fellow Nexus members and questioned their coming to ring side, expect for their smallest member Jamie, who was backstage in their locker room watching due to her injury or more than likely she'd have been out there with them. He was not too happy with his group, especially David Otunga, who was the ring leader of the idea to come to ring side. Wade then calls out John Cena. John walks out from backstage and towards the ring. He wasn't his usual self about it either._

"_Not the kind of Cena we are used to seeing. There is no music, no fan fair, no nothing," King says from the commentary. _

"_John I know this has got to be tearing you apart inside but I also know that you are a man of your word and will become a member of the Nexus," Barrett starts. "John you are going to come to realize this is the best thing that has ever happened to you," Wade then turns to Tarver. Michael Tarver begins to say his piece and then hands Cena his armband. John snatches it from Tarver and reluctantly puts it on in place of his Cenation armband. The microphone is then passed to Heath Slater, but it's snatched away from him before he can even begin to speak by Justin Gabriel. Slater looks at the high flyer with a raised brow and then shrugs when Justin hands the microphone to Jamie. The crowd's reaction to the female member is just as bad as when Wade Barrett was talking. It didn't seem to faze her as she starts speaking into it._

"_Now John I know this is hard for you but I thought ahead about that and decided to find a little something to read to you," Jamie starts and motions for Justin to hold the microphone, Justin takes it and Jamie takes that same hand and reaches into her back pocket. She pulls a piece of paper out. Justin holds the microphone out for her. She smiles at her best friend and unfolds the paper as best she can with her limited movement. "Here we go. John this is a poem I found called Overrated*, the author's penname is Jany Marie*, let me read it to you: _

_Popularity is overrated._

_It's just a phase to establish who's the best._

_But at what is the question._

_Having sex?_

_Getting pregnant?_

_Being in the "in" crowd because you conform easily?_

_Is it worth it to follow a path that can lead you to a dangerous place?_

_To throw away everything you hoped to achieve,_

_To cave to a belief that is not your own._

_Being different is what sets you apart from others._

_To be different doesn't mean you stand out,_

_But to follow your own whims and wills. _

_Is what everyone should want,_

_Not to be popular.*_

_I thought it was very fitting not only for this situation but for the Nexus group in general," Jamie says and nods to Justin who in turn hands the microphone to Slater and then helps Jamie out of the ring. Jamie then heads up the ramp towards the back._

+Back Stage before segment+

"That was great," Natalya says to her friend as she stepped into the backstage area. Jamie smiles at the only Diva she could honestly say she loved, that was not tied to her family in some way.

"Thank you, it took me a while to find that poem and when I did. It was like BAM it fit so perfectly," Jamie says glancing over at her friend who was leaning against the wall. "Yo Matt, what's up?" Jamie asks getting the older wrestlers attention. Matt looked over at his best friend and smiled.

"Nothing I'm just nervous,"

"No way," Jamie laughs at her friend. He nods his head. "Woah Matt I thought you were used to it, you've been in this for a while, couple years and I just started. That was only my third appearance on TV and I have another one later when I run into Mike. You have nothing to worry about bro," Jamie says hugging her friend. "Speaking of that I need to get going for that. I bet they are wondering where I am," Jamie quickly heads off down the hallway.

+Segment+

_Jamie was heading back the hallways heading towards the Nexus locker room and wasn't paying any attention to the path in front of her and run smack into someone. This causes the Diva to fall backwards. She closed her eyes in anticipation of hitting the floor but after a few seconds she realizes that someone had grabbed her upper arm. Jamie opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of Mr. Money in the Bank, the Miz. A blush quickly covered her cheeks. He pulls her to her feet and releases her._

"_Sorry about that," the outspoken and only female member of Nexus says softly as she adjusted her sling. _

"_Well, well, well if it isn't the Nexus' female member," Miz says not in his usual snide way. Jamie rolls her eyes. She had forgotten that being a part of Nexus automatically made her the enemy of the entire locker room, not that she was bothered by it._

"_Yeah so? You have a problem with it Mr. Money in the Bank?" She throws back reverting to her usual self. Miz puts his hands up._

"_No need to bite my head of there Jamie. I meant no harm, regardless if you are in Nexus," Miz said as Alex Riley stepped up beside him._

"_So this is Jamie?" Riley said looking her over. He would not admit it out loud but he thought Jamie looked really good in those skinny jeans. "Doesn't seem like much," Alex said about to step closer to her but was stopped by Miz putting his arm up._

"_Leave her alone Alex, she may be with the enemy but there's more to her than meets the eyes," Miz says looking at Jamie and then turning to Alex Riley. "We need to be going. It was nice meeting you Jamie," Miz says glancing back at her as he started walking down the hallway heading in the direction she just came from. Jamie stared off after him, the look on her face before the camera cut off was chock and a bit of wonder. Who knows what's in store for only female in Nexus._

+End Segment+

"That was great. You guys did good, just remember next week is when things are supposed to heat up," Jeremy, the camera guy said. Jamie and Mike nodded to him. Jeremy waved as he left.

"Well that was different than I expected," Mike said looking at Jamie. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah but it was fun," Mike turned to head back over to Alex. "Wait Mike," Jamie called out before he got too far away. Mike turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"This is embarrassing but I accidently deleted your number before I could save it. So can you text me it again?" Jamie asked blushing and not meeting Mike's eyes. He laughed.

"Of course Lynnie," Mike smiled at the sight of Jamie blushing.

"Thanks Mike," Jamie said as she watched him turn and walk away. As Jamie watched him walk away. Her eyes were trained to his butt and the only thing she was thinking: _he has a nice looking butt._

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:***-all are leading to the same author note, I wrote this poem and no that is not my penname, I do not have a penname it was for the sake of this story. I wrote this poem especially for this story.

**Jamie:** That was different.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Yeah not exactly how I wanted them to "meet" but it's what happened.

**Mike:** Yes, now all you readers REVIEW make the authoress happy please.

**Adele:** -walks in- Why wasn't I in here?

**Paul:** -cover Adele's mouth and eyes- We shall be leaving now.


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu: **AH! I am sorry I am late with an update. I had a bit of a problem writing this chapter.

**Ken: **I would say. Had it not been for Nikk and her wanting you to update this would still probably not be finished.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-glares at Ken- Shut up. Anyway…..

**Nikk:** Hey, he's right.

**Paul:** Can I do the disclaimer?

**Adele:** Heck no. I've had less chances to do anything around here.

**Paul:** But!

**Adele:** -covers Paul's mouth, then looks down at script- JJ-Jefferu does in no way own anything that you know for a fact isn't hers. She does however own the original characters, the plotline, the laptop used to write this, otherwise, all her crap is in some way partially owned by someone else. OH! And I'm only on loan –glances at that again- I am?

**Nikk:** -pushes them both Paul and Adele out of Frame- Yes, I've been meaning to tell her that..

**Ken:** Please enjoy, before someone is harmed…

**JJ-Jefferu: **Also a shout out to Jamie, Nikki, and angelswatchoverme for being the only people to actually review my story and Daydreamer Nirto for alerting the story.

* * *

"FREEDOM," Jamie yelled as she exited the plane. Behind her as well as on the ground, the flight crew was giving her weird looks. Jamie didn't care though, she absolutely detested flying and would prefer to drive, but due to her injury was forced to fly. On the bright side she had two people to annoy. Anyone who doesn't know who Jamie was would think she's too immature to take care of her daughter. But currently her daughter was being carried by her father.

"Sheesh Jamie you would think that was your first time flying," Adele said exiting the plane after her scary friend. Jamie turns to Adele and glares.

"We all know I hate flying. And yet you all still find it weird when I shout something while exiting the plane. I can understand the crew and passengers, but you should know by now," Jamie said stomping off through the terminal to look for her brothers, or her best friend. Though finding Penelope would lead her to finding Matt which would lead her to Jeff who by association would lead her to Shannon.

"JAMIE-LYNN HARDY," the voice of someone says behind the slightly tall athlete. Jamie turns around and comes face to face with her brother Matt. A smile crosses her face and she sprints to her older brother.

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY," Jamie shouts as she jumps into her brothers arms. Matt hugs her close to him. "Dude why are you all wet," Jamie asks letting go of her brother. Matt gets a sheepish look on his face. A throat is cleared behind Matt. Jamie looks around Matt to her sister-in-law Penelope. She was standing there with a hand on her hip and an empty water bottle in her hand. "'Nelope," Jamie smiles and hugs the very pregnant Penelope. Who was slightly short and Marie's twin sister, though her hair was black and not blonde.

"You brother is an asshole and I hope he gets seriously injured," Penelope said as the two girls pull back. Jamie gives her friend a questioning look.

"What did my dimwitted older brother do now," Jamie asks looking over at Matt with a questioning manner. He looks sheepish.

"He sped the whole way here, nearly got us in a wreck and I swear to god he better be thanking his lucky stars that Shannon was in the front seat or this would be the only child Mr. Hardy will ever have," Penelope said shortly with a sour expression on her face. Jamie was unsure if she should be glaring at her brother or laughing that his wife would have damaged his ability to make babies, which would make her very sad. She wanted lots of nieces and nephews from her eldest brother.

"I was running late," was the only thing Matt could say in his defense. Jamie cracked and started to laugh at her oldest brother who looked like a shunned puppy.

"Matt let her cool off," Jamie says once she calms down. "So um curious question," Jamie said looking at the four in front of her.

"What," Jeff asks grabbing his niece from his friend and spinning her in the air.

"If you all rode together doesn't that mean I have to obtain a retail to haul the rest of us in?" Jamie asks adjusting her shoulder bag on her shoulder. Shannon shook his head.

"Not a chance," Shannon says.

"Why is that bro?" Marie asks.

"I left the expedition up here when we dropped you off the other day,"

**~!~**

"It's nice to have slept in my own bed," Jamie announces walking down the stairs of the house she shared with Adele and Marie. It had been 3 days since they had returned home. Jamie's doctor gave her the ok to start training again but suggested another week of no wrestling. Meaning Jamie wasn't going to wrestle until the 18th. Jamie was a bit upset about this but at least she could start training again.

"SHUT UP JAMIE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Adele yelled from the couch. Jamie walked over to the couch and looked down at her friend.

"Yes I can see that, but don't you have a bed and a room? I'm curious as to why you are on the couch," Jamie says. One of Adele's arms was resting over her eyes while the other was resting over her stomach. Adele moves her arm and glares at her.

"I know very well that I have a room and a bed. I was up late talking with Paul and then I feel asleep. The next thing I know I'm racing to the bathroom vomiting up my insides. I had no desire to go up the stairs," Adele groans sitting up.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go see a doctor? I can take you. You have been acting a bit weird lately," Jamie suggests sitting down on the coffee table next to the couch. Adele nods.

"Yeah I think that sounds good, but can you go get me some clothes from my room,"

"I can do that, anything in particular you want,"

"Yeah a pair of sweats, my black or grey ones, a tank top and I'll wear Paul's Nike sweatshirt over it," Adele says to Jamie as the younger girl stopped half-way up the stairs.

Almost two hours later Jamie and Adele walked into the clinic. Adele was wearing a pair of black sweats, a yellow tank top though it was not visible because of Paul's purple Nike sweatshirt and a pair of purple flip-flops on her feet. Jamie looked more put together than her sick friend. Jamie had on a pair of paint covered blue jeans that had a rip in the right knee, a black AFI shirt that was hidden under her black and red checkered hoodie. To finish off Jamie's attire a pair of lime green converse covered her. Jamie sat Adele down in the waiting area and walked over to the desk to sign in Adele.

"Excuse me," Jamie said nicely. This caught the red-haired receptionist behind the desks attention. The women looked up at Jamie and raised a brow.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes I called earlier about my friend. I was wondering if there was any paper work she needs to fill out." Jamie asked in the same tone as she had previously spoken. The receptionist rolled her eyes and handed Jamie a clipboard.

"She needs to fill these out. The doctor will see her next, unless someone with a far more serious problem comes in," she said in a manner that made her seem like she wasn't happy; whether it be with Jamie or someone else Jamie didn't know. Jamie took the clipboard and walked over to Adele who was just putting her phone back in sweater pocket.

"Everything ok," Jamie asked sitting next to her friend. Adele nodded. "Here," Jamie handed Adele the clipboard. "You need to fill out this paperwork," Adele sighed as she began to answer the questions. It took about five minutes for Adele to fill out the paperwork. By the time she was finished a nurse called her back. Adele handed Jamie her cell phone, keys, and wallet before heading back with the tired looking nurse. Jamie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, until a vibration caused her to open her eyes and pull out her cell phone.

'_Hello there beautiful,'_ the text message said. Jamie raised an eyebrow while looking at the text. It was from an unfamiliar number. Jamie quickly wrote a reply.

'_Um….Who is this?'_Just as Jamie was getting comfortable again, head against the wall and eyes closed, the slight buzzing sound of her phone broke through her serenity. She looked down at her phone and read the text.

'_Jamie, it's Mike,' _was the simple response. Jamie forgot all about Mike in the past couple of days. She had expected him to text her after the show Monday, but when he didn't she just shrugged it off. Then Tuesday she had her doctor's appointment and sent time with her family. Wednesday she was doing housework, and today she was looking out for her best friend.

'_Oh hey Mike, sorry I forgot that you were supposed to text me. Been busy,'_ was her reply. A couple seconds later she got a reply.

'_It's cool. Sorry I didn't text you after the show Monday, I had some photo shoots and signings. How'd it go with the doc?'_ Before Jamie replied she saved Mike's number.

'_Doc said I can start training again, I just can't wrestle until the 18__th__. Oh shit, I have to go. Adele looks faint,' _was the last text Jamie sent before turning her attention to Adele, who was looking faint.

"Addy, what's wrong?" Jamie asked as she rushed over to her friend.

"I'm pregnant,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **So what do you think? Like it? Hate it?

**Adele:** Why am I pregnant?

**Nikk:** Seriously, my dear authoress, are you secretly a fertility goddess?

**JJ-Jefferu: **No comment.

**Adele: **But why me? –glares at Paul- this is all _YOUR_ fault.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Go to your corner Addy, you can bitch him out later!

**Jamie:** Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu:** So I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I was watching RAW last night and had inspiration for what was going to happen in Chapter 7, but this one wasn't as easy. I just finished this chapter.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** And she was constantly asking me for help.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Shut up you! Just enjoy the update.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Ok, well I'm doing the disclaimer.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Whatever!

**TrappedinaPhoto:** JJ does not own anything associated with the WWE or the wrestlers who she manipulates for her creative needs. She does own, however, Jamie, Harley, Marie, Penelope, and sorta Adele. Adele was designed by me for her story so..It is purely up to opinion who Adele literally belongs too.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Well done. Anyway onto the story.

* * *

~Monday Night Raw: October 11th 2010~

Jamie walked into the arena with Adele. They were both dressed for work. Things were not looking too good. Adele had to go see the boss, and then she had to find her boyfriend and tell him the news. Adele hasn't talked to Paul in a few days. Both of them had been very busy: Paul had a few shows to do with the Nexus and a photo shot and Adele was getting her affairs in order. Jamie looked at her friend as she sighed.

"Hey cheer up Deli, he will be ecstatic. He loves children," Jamie said wrapping an arm around her friends shoulder. It was silent as they were walking down the hall, until they turned the corner. Jamie had to roll her eyes at the sight. Three grown men playing Dance, Dance, Revolution while the rest of Nexus was cheering them on: Paul, Heath, and Daniel Bryan were the three playing DDR. Then watching them, apart from the other members of Nexus, was Mike, Alex Riley, John Morrison, R-Truth and a few other wrestlers were all spread out behind one of the three guys cheering them on. Mike, Wade, and John Cena were cheering on Paul. Alex, John Morrison, and Tarver were cheering on Heath and R-Truth was cheering on the remaining white boy, who Adele had dubbed the Canadian, though he was from Washington. Adele and Jamie share a glance before the two of them start cracking up. By the time the men noticed the two females both Jamie and Adele were leaning against the wall holding their sides.

"And what is so funny?" Paul says coming towards his best friend and his girlfriend. Jamie breathes deeply and then looks back towards where Paul just walked away from the game and sees that Heath and Daniel were not too happy that their third member bailed.

"Well Paul, you three are the funniest people to watch play DDR," Jamie says smiling. "Well after my brothers and Shannon when drunk. That is just too funny," Jamie added as an afterthought after thinking about it.

"Ha, ha, Jamie you are a riot. So what's the news?" Paul asks moving up his girlfriend and pulling her into a hug. Adele sighs and hugs him back. Jamie's smile fades.

"I can't get back into the ring for another week. So Next week I can but I'm not going to be here so I finally get my debut match after Bragging Rights," Jamie says sadly. Paul and Adele look at their friend sullen mood when they pull back.

"Well don't you have a segment with Mike tonight?" Adele asks shifting her feet. They were on the verge of running late.

"Yeah so, I want to get in the ring." Jamie says childishly putting her hands on her hip pouting. It was a good thing that Harley was with Ken for the week, or there would have been a mirror image standing beside her doing the same thing. Harley liked to copy her mother, her uncles, and her aunts, but more so her mother.

"Just shut up Jamie-Lynn and come on or we are going to be late," Adele said kissing Paul's cheek and dragging a still pouting Jamie behind her towards Vince's office. They had to go through the DDR fanatics. As they were passing through Jamie locked eyes with each other.

~!

"Adele Nicole don't you dare walk away from me," Jamie shouts in the hallway after Adele who was storming away. Jamie was running after her. Jamie honestly felt sympathy for her best friend. It was not fair to put a pregnant woman into this situation.

"Hell no Jamie, this isn't fair. I had no fucking say in it!" Adele turned looking at her younger friend. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Adele, it can't be that bad," Jamie said jogging up to pregnant woman. Adele glared at her.

"Oh yes it can be! I didn't even get a chance to object," Adele glares. Jamie rolls her eyes.

"You act like you got fired," Jamie says. Adele was throwing a fit over nothing, or at least in Jamie's opinion. Jamie was there with Adele for support when she told Vince that she would need some time off. Instead of what Adele thinking would happen, lighter work load and maternity leave, no instead it was going to be put into a storyline, thus bringing in another female to the group. Though Jamie voiced that it was not right to put Adele in this situation, Vince showed her a prewritten script that it was going to happen anyway. Though now they just had to rewrite it.

"Not the point," she growled failing to notice that someone was walking up behind her. Jamie smiled noticing her best friend and along with her secret crush.

"Then what is the point Adele? When are you going to tell Paul?" Jamie asks putting her hand on her hip looking at Adele but also over her shoulder at Paul.

"I don't know," Adele says running her hand through her hair.

"I think you should before they get the new script written up," Jamie says nodding towards the two Superstars behind her best friend.

"I'm afraid of how he will react though Lynnie. I know he loves kids, hell he is amazing with Harley, but that doesn't mean he wants kids now," Adele says softly, almost to the point where neither of the three could hear.

"What," Paul whispers in disbelief. Adele jumps at the sudden noise behind her. She turns towards Paul her eyes the size of saucers.

"How long have you been standing there," Adele asks stepping closer to Paul.

"Long enough to hear you say something about kids, are you pregnant Addy?" Paul asks. Adele nods and the next thing Adele knew she was in the air and Paul was spinning her around. "That is great," Jamie smiled at the two. Though her and Ken were not together, they were both still pretty happy about having a baby. It was truly wonderful news, for anyone who wants kids.

"They look excited," a voice to Jamie's left says. She jumped and turned to Mike. She had forgotten he was there.

"Of course who wouldn't be excited about that?" Jamie asks looking at Mike. He nods.

"Were you excited when you found out you were pregnant?" Mike asks curiously, Jamie smiles and nods.

"Yes I was, even though I wasn't ready. My dad was by far the happiest. He was starting to wonder when he would have his first grandkid," Jamie says. Mike nods.

"You ready for our segment?" Mike asks.

"Yeah is it first?" Jamie asks taking her eyes off the happy couple.

"Yes, that was why I was with Paul. I needed help finding you and he said he knew where you were,"

"Makes sense shall we leave them alone and head off?" Jamie asks.

~!Segment!~

_Jamie was walking down the hallway towards the Nexus locker room. She was barred from ringside for no reason. She accompanied David Otunga and Heath Slater to the ring with Justin Gabriel. She and Heath didn't do anything to interfere in the match but Otunga had hit Randy which resulted in the three of them being sent back stage. Jamie was seething at being barred and she would give David a piece of mind. Justin didn't need any help from them but Otunga didn't think so. She wasn't paying attention to where she was heading and ran into someone. This seemed to be a common occurrence to the young DIVA._

"_Crap," the young women said falling backwards._

"_We really need to stop meeting like this," a voice calls from above Jamie. She looks up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. Miz extends his hand to her. She looks reluctant to take it but does anyway. Miz pulls her up and into his chest. Jamie puts up her hands and pushes Miz away from her, her cheeks a light pink._

"_We really do," Jamie goes to walk pass Miz but he grabs her arm._

"_Where you going Jamie," Miz asks not letting go of her arm. Jamie shots a glare at him._

"_To my locker room. I need to punch someone in the face, preferably Otunga," Jamie says pulling her arm out of the former United States Champions hand. _

"_Aw is the princess sad that she got barred from ringside," Miz taunts the already angry woman. Jamie lifts her hand to slap Miz only to have him grab her hand mid-slap and pull her to him. "No need to get angry princess, I was only kidding." Miz says his face inches from hers. Before Jamie can retaliate Miz's lips crash against hers. Jamie's eyes widen in shock and surprise. _

_Justin was walking back from his match against Randy Orton and he was mad. Not only had he lost but he didn't have anyone to help lessen the damage Orton had done to him, thanks to David Otunga. Jamie and Heath didn't lay hands on Randy but were banned from ringside, sure he could understand Heath got sent to the back but Jamie? No it was baffling him. He turned the corner onto the hall that the Nexus locker room was located and saw a scene that enraged him more. The Miz was kissing Jamie. Justin sprinted down the hallway towards the two. He grabbed Jamie and pulled her away from Miz._

_The next thing Jamie was aware of after Miz lips crashed against hers was that she was being roughly pulled away from him from behind. Justin's frame came into her line of sight and his fist connected with Miz's jaw. Miz stumbled back holding his jaw glaring at the High flyer._

"_Stay away from her Miz," Justin growls standing protectively in front of his female friend. Miz smirks regaining his composure._

"_Why should I? What are you her body guard?" Miz says sarcastically. This causes Justin to growl and push Jamie back further._

"_Just stay away from her Jock-failure*," Justin snarls grabbing Jamie's arm and pulling her along with her. _

"_See ya later Princess," Miz winks to Jamie as she looks back._

~!End Segment!~

"That was great. You all had great chemistry," the camera man, Jesse said as he was packing up his equipment. Jamie smiled looking at her best friend and then to Mike.

"You know for an almost fake punch that looked like it hurt," Jamie said. Mike was rubbing his jaw.

"No I think he put in more pressure than he meant," Mike says walking towards the two friends. Paul nodded while nervously rubbing his head.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry about that. It was an accident, I was a little steamed and into character," Paul says.

"Well we have to go," Jamie said turning to leave. She smiled to Mike and grabbed Paul's arm. "See ya around _Princess_," Jamie walks away dragging Paul with her joking all the way down the hallway. Mike stared after her. His eyes trained on her every move. He couldn't help but think: _that was a mind blowing kiss, even if staged._

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: ***-I had asked for TrappedinaPhoto's help and this is her words not mine. She says when she looks at the Miz she sees the stereotypical jock that you want to punch in the face.

**TrappedinaPhoto: **I feel special that you did that –smiles-

**JJ-Jefferu: **I finally put some action between Jamie and Mike in there, even if it's a storyline.

**Jamie:** When will sparks fly outside of the storyline?

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm not sure yet. I think I'll have them hanging out in the next couple of chapters. Who knows.

**Mike:** Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**JJ-Jefferu:** So I wrote this over a month ago and it's been sitting in my documents folder on my computer. So I apologize for not updating before now. I hope you will forgive me. As you will be able to tell after the beginning of this chapter I will no longer be following RAW but twisting it to my desires. John will still leave though. That's all I can say on that.

**Jamie:** You have waited so long to update what is wrong with you!

**JJ-Jefferu:** Just hadn't been in the mood to update. I'm thinking after this chapter things will start to intensify with Jamie and Mike. Please enjoy. Also **hOtlilmofo **I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Jamie was happy to be back at work after having a week off. Though that was not why she was in a very chipper mood. No, that reason was reserved for her costing Lay-Cool their title tonight and she couldn't wait.

~Monday Night Raw: October 25 2010~{Night After Bragging Rights}

_The top of the hour and the first thing that happens was Nexus' theme playing. The Nexus makes their way to the ring. Jamie was following behind John Cena, who looked reluctant to be there, she didn't look to happy. But then again would you look happy to have been out of commission for a month when you just entered the business? Nexus got into the ring and formed their usual line. David Otunga was the closet to the ramp, followed by Heath Slater, Jamie-Lynn Hardy was in between Heath and Justin, Justin Gabriel was the last in their line. John Cena was standing off behind them in the corner of the ring. Wade Barrett had a microphone and begins to talk._

"_Let me introduce you to the most dominant group in the WWE. I'm Wade Barrett, this is David Otunga, Heath Slater," he paused as he stopped in front of Jamie. "This is the only female member Jamie-Lynn Hardy, Justin Gabriel," he stops again looking at Cena. He motions for Cena to come stand beside Justin. John reluctantly comes up beside him. "And John Cena, we are Nexus." Barrett finishes. "Now John do you want to explain what happened last night,"_

~LATER DIVAS COMPETION~

"_Excuse me," Jamie's voice sounds from behind Lay-Cool as they started up ramp. The two DIVAs who just won their tag match turned around looking at the only female member of Nexus. Jamie stood at the top of the ramp in her ring gear. A pair of black skin tight pants, with a blue stripe up the side, blue wrestling boots and instead of the typical Nexus shirt her wrestling top was modified. A black tank top that stopped just above her naval with the Nexus logo in the center. Jamie stood there smirking down at the DIVAs. Lay-Cool started to back up slowly towards the ring. Melina and Gail Kim passed the newest DIVA, Jamie just nodded to them. Once the two self-proclaimed CO-DIVA's champions hit the ring they looked so scared. Jamie's smirk grew when she saw the two scurry into the ring to get away from the only female in the Nexus. "Aww look at you two," Jamie taunts into the microphone. "So scared of little ol' me," Jamie laughs. Layla gets a microphone and hands one to her partner._

"_You think you're all that because you are all that just because you have the Nexus behind you," Layla says. Jamie shakes her head._

"_I might but that is none of your business," Jamie says. "Besides I am not who you have to worry about," Jamie smirks as the Hart Dynasty's music hits. Natalya steps out from the back and makes her way down to the ring. "Let me introduce you to my friend Natalya*," Jamie introduces and holds the rope for the blonde Canadian. _

"_Oh look if it isn't Natalya," Michelle starts and looks at Layla. "Didn't we beat you for like the third time last night?" she finishes and starts having a moment with Layla._

"_You call that winning?" Jamie laughs. "I call that cheating," _

"_And you have room to talk?" Layla says to Jamie looking at the North Carolina native._

"_Actually I do. I have not had a match. Just because I'm a member of Nexus does not mean I lean on them for support. Unlike you two "self-proclaimed" CO-Diva's champions I don't have to cheat to win. Besides why do you think I'm a member of Nexus? To take out the trash of the DIVAs division. They may not seem like it, but they have morals and will not lay a hand on a women intentionally," Jamie says getting up in Lay-Cool's personal space. Before Lay-Cool can say anything back the flickering and dinging sound alerts everyone that the GM has something to say._

"_Can I have everybody's attention? I have just received an email from the RAW anonymous General Manager and I quote: Lay-Cool you both hide behind the other and rely on the other to win the match and retain the titles by any means necessary. So to make things fair," Michael Cole says pauses and looks up at the DIVAs in the ring. "Michelle, Layla," he looks between the two as he continues. "You get to decide who defends the title," the two in question smirk looking at each other already formulating a plan. "But if the other interferes then you will be stripped of the title, whether the ref catches it or not," the look on the "Flawless" duo is priceless. _

"_Alright, I like the sounds of that." Natalya says for the first time since she stepped into the ring._

"_Wait," Jamie calls turning the attention to herself. "How about we make this more interesting," there is a moment of silence. She turns to Natalya. "Are you thinking what I am?" Natalya smirks and nods._

"_Oh I think I am," Natalya says._

"_How about this we make it a tag match," Jamie says. The blinking of the lights alerts them that there was another message._

"_Wait," Michael Cole says. "How about we still make this interesting but not a tag match?" He looks back at the screen and then back in the ring. "Instead of having it as a tag match how about we have a special guest referee. Same bases apply, if the other member of the self-proclaimed CO-DIVA champions gets involved then Lay-Cool will be stripped of the title and it will be awarded to Natalya," Cole says. Natalya and Jamie share a glance and nod. _

"_Who is this guest referee," Lay-Cool says in unison looking at Michael Cole._

"_Jamie-Lynn Hardy," Michael Cole reads. Jamie's previous smirk returned and grew tenfold. _

_**~!**_

_Michelle was up on the apron watching Natalya was down on the mat. Michelle was not the legal DIVA and was looking to distract Jamie. Jamie was having none of that and was ignoring the blonde woman. Layla was waiting for Natalya to get up but seemed to be getting frustrated and leant down to grab Natalya's hair. Right as Layla's hands were about to make contact with Natalya's hair Jamie stepped up into her face. The microphone could not clearly pick up what words were being exchanged but Layla was looking livid. Natalya was up on her feet at this time and turned Layla's attention back to the match at hand. The two began exchanging blows and Layla went down. Natalya took this chance to lock Layla in the sharp shooter. Layla looked towards Michelle. Michelle stepped into the ring, turning Jamie's attention away from the match at hand. Michelle went to start something with Jamie but she wasn't having it. Jamie took this chance to slap Michelle and then kick her in the mid-section while she was distracted. Jamie turned to the two DIVAs in the match and notice Layla was tapping. Jamie signaled for the bell._

"_And here is your winner and new DIVAs champion NATALYA," the announcer screamed. Jamie lifts Natalya's hand up in victory. Jamie grabs a microphone and looks at Lay-Cool._

"_I'm sorry to say that even if you would have got the pin Layla you would have been disqualified. You see getting in the ring and attempting to distract the referee counts as interference. Go back to where you belong on Smackdown," Jamie shouts and throws the microphone down and exits the ring with Natalya._

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** *I know from how things are on RAW that other than each other Nexus doesn't seem to have friends, but you have to think women work differently from men. So I am making them friendly.

**Jamie:** I have to agree Women function differently than men. It's why we aren't so –covers mouth with hand—

**JJ-Jefferu:** We are not drawing SOA into this.

**Ariel:** Why not?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Because I said so!

**Mike:** Please review.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'll try to get back on a schedule for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**JJ-Jefferu:** I have been busy. I also decided to, skip time in my story. I will probably be doing that with the next chapter as well, or it might not I am not sure yet.

**Jamie:** THANK YOU FOR UPDATING I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!

**JJ-Jefferu:** Stop being dramatic.

* * *

***~November 2~***

"Could this get any worse," Jamie growled glaring at the clock above the gate. She was stuck in the airport with the rest of the superstars who were heading home. They were only stuck in the airport at 9:30 at night on a Tuesday because a reschedule for a photo shot which made a majority of the superstars late to their planes, thus having them detained and waiting for a plane that will take them to their destinations.

"It could be snowed in," Adele says taking a seat next to the annoyed Carolina native. Paul sat on the other side of Adele. Jamie turned to her pregnant friend with an annoyed look.

"Yes well I would almost prefer that to being stuck here due to management screwing around and not double checking times. Ken keeps calling; apparently Harley is being difficult because she wants her mommy." Jamie sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Well she hasn't seen you in a few weeks right?" Adele asks, handing her best friend her coffee.

"Yeah, but that was because things were hectic around work. Ken was off and volunteered, at first she was fine with it, but now not so much seeing as I was supposed to be home after last night's show." Jamie drinks the god like liquid.

"I can't imagine how tough that must be for you Jame," Adele tells her friend. "I am taking an extended leave of absence once the baby is born," Adele finishes and places a hand on her stomach, rubbing it while looking at it softly. Jamie smiled watching the older woman; she couldn't wait for Adele to start making Paul's life hell. She knew Adele would, which is why she would be taking some time off once Adele was far enough into her pregnancy.

"Is it really that bad?" someone says from behind the threesome. Jamie looked back and into the eyes of Mike. Jamie nodded.

"Ask any Superstar or DIVA that has children, they'll tell you that it is hard, especially with one as young as Harley. It's worse when both your parents, uncles, and others are in the same type of business. She rarely sees anyone." Jamie explains to Mike as he jumped over the airport chair and landed in the seat next to Jamie.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard on you too," Mike says watching as Jamie pulled out her ringing phone from her pocket.

"It is." Jamie says to Mike before answering her phone. "Hello," Jamie says into the phone. After a minute her facial expression changes, she went from looking bored and annoyed to pissed. "What do you mean Kenneth?" Jamie growls into the phone. A few minutes pass and Jamie's face relaxes to that of concern. "As long as you found her, that's all that matters. Where is she now?" Jamie runs a hand through hair and sighs. "I'll be home in a few hours, I'm sorry that I wasn't home when I could have been baby. I'll make it up to you. We'll drag Aunt Penelope to the Zoo," there was a pause and then Jamie started laughing. "Yes Aunt Adele can come too, but not Mister Paul. He is going to be helping daddy, and Uncles Matt, Jeff, and Shannon with the babies room. I love you baby girl, please stop giving daddy a hard time. After this you can come back on the road with me." Jamie smiled as she hung up her phone.

"Everything alright at home?" Mike asked Jamie. Jamie turned to Mike and nodded.

"Yeah, Harley gave Ken a scare though. She didn't tell him that she was going out to the clubhouse and Ken thought she was gone." Jamie explained. Mike chuckled at this.

"She's sound like I imagine you as a kid." Now it's Jamie's turn to laugh at something Mike said. "What," he asks confused.

"Yeah, about that. I was known to do that as a kid, among other things." Jamie said.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 287 FROM CHICAGO, ILLINIOS TO RALIEGH NORTH CAROLINA," a voice rang through the PA system. Adele, Jamie, and Paul all stood up and grabbed the carry-on bags that had been laying at their feet. Jamie turned to Mike and gave him a sad smile.

"That's us. How long until your flight?" Jamie asked, trying to prolong heading over to the counter that was less than 5 yards away from where the quartet had been sitting. Mike looked down at his watch then up at the brunette standing off to the side of him.

"I have another 30 minutes, if my watch is accurately telling time." Mike says standing up. He was taller than Jamie, though excluding Adele, most people were.

"You don't have anyone to wait with do you?" Jamie asked shifting her bag, as she pulled out her phone that was going off again. Looking at the caller ID she turned and slightly glared at the half-mexican across the room. "What can I help you with,"

"_Stop flirting with Mike and come on. You have an angry daughter to get home too, as well as a sister-in-law who is blowing up my cell telling me to get you home."_ Adele said, this caused Jamie to blush as Mike shook his head. Adele wasn't too far from the duo and was talking in a slightly louder than usual voice, so he had heard her speaking it.

"I hate you Adele." Jamie hung up the phone and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry about Adele, she's-,"

"Trying to rattle your cage?" Jamie nodded. "That's what best friends are supposed to do."

"True. I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple weeks." Jamie said frowning. At the night before show she had hurt her knee, which wasn't a bad injury just a strain, but she also has a week off. So it would be two weeks before either of them saw the other.

"Yeah," Mike replied in the same tone Jamie had used. He wasn't looking forward to having their storyline, or just plain not seeing her, on hold due to her hurting herself in her match last night.

**+Flashback to Monday Night Raw November 1****st****, 2010+**

_Natalya and Jamie were paired together as one of three tag teams in the nightly DIVAs match. The other two tag teams were: Lay-Cool, Layla and Michelle McCool, and the other team of Melina and Gail Kim. _

_Natalya's music hit and out she walked to the ring, where Lay-Cool was already waiting, they had arrived during the commercial break. Once Natalya was in the ring, "We Are One," by 12 Stones played through the speakers signaling Jamie's entrance. The crowd was shocked to see the only female member of Nexus not wearing the usual Nexus shirt, which was customized for her, in her ring attire. Instead she had on a half shirt, it was pink and only had one sleeve and stopped right above her belly button. Her shorts were black with a pink stripe and her wrestling boots matched as well. As soon as Jamie climbed up the stairs of the ring Melina's music hit and both Melina and Gail Kim made their way to the ring. Once all three teams were in the ring the ref motioned for one team to get out while a member from the remaining two teams remained in the ring. Gail Kim and Layla were the two in the ring first._

_About five minutes into the match, Michelle pulled Jamie down onto the floor. Jamie, who had been watching the match intently, went face first into the mat as Michelle pulled her down. Jamie turned to the blonde DIVA and the two started going at it. It seemed that Michelle was harboring ill-intentions towards the Carolina native after all these weeks._

"_Seems like there is some action going on outside the ring," King said as the camera turned away from Gail Kim tagging in Melina and Layla being left all by herself. _

"_So it would seem." Michael Cole said turning his attention back to what mattered, the two competitors in the ring. "Michelle is still pretty mad that Jamie cost her the title."_

"_Well I think Jamie made the right call. She was fair in her calling." King said in Jamie's defense. He was honestly tired of seeing Lay-Cool on Raw. He wished they would just leave and never come back._

"_Whatever you say King," Cole said returning his attention to the inside of the ring._

_Michelle had gotten Jamie down on the ground and started to go to town on the younger woman's left knee. It was common knowledge around the locker room that the youngest Hardy sibling had hurt her left knee badly back in her days at the OVC, Michelle especially. Michelle and Jamie have had a rivalry since the brunette made her way into the business, again that was common knowledge. Michelle was also responsible for the damage done on that knee prior. Natalya turned, finally noticing that her partner wasn't beside her. As soon as she saw Michelle beating up on the younger woman, Natalya jumped down off the apron and pulled Michelle off of Jamie and began beating on her. After a few well placed punches, Natalya threw Michelle to her corner, who as soon as she was within range, Layla tagged her in. Melina gave the floor to Natalya and got out of the ring. Melina knew all about the bad feelings towards the blonde currently in the ring. She also knew that Natalya needed to do this. Once Natalya got into the ring and exchanged a few more blows with Michelle, she got Michelle in the Sharp Shooter. Within seconds the blond on the mat began to tap. The bell rang signaling the end of the match._

"_And the winners of the match are Natalya and Jamie-Lynn Hardy," the announcer, Justin, said. Natalya grabbed her title and got out of the ring to help her friend. Right as Natalya slid out of the ring there was already a Superstar down helping Jamie. That Superstar was none of than the Miz. This shocked Natalya, as well as the WWE Universe._

**+Present+**

"Well bye," Jamie says smiling slight and gave a slight wave before turning. Jamie took two steps before she felt a hand on her arm, turning her back in the direction of Mike. "Wha-," Jamie was cut off by Mike crashing his lips into hers. Jamie's eyes were wide with shock. She was not expecting Mike to kiss her. Jamie relaxed and kissed him back and grabbed the front of his shirt. A throat clearing broke the two from their personal moment. Mike pulled back and looked into Jamie's slowly opening eyes.

"I hate to break up such a heart touching moment, but if Jamie doesn't go soon she will miss her flight." Paul's voice said from behind Jamie.

"Yeah, I should be going…" Jamie trailed off not wanting to break eye contact with Mike.

"Yes, you should be. Call me when you land. Let me know you got there ok?" Mike asked smiling at Jamie with a sweet smile. Jamie returned the smile and nodded.

"You do the same, though you'll probably get home before me. Leave me a message," Jamie turned and followed after Paul to the terminal. As she was stepping into the long hallway she glanced back at Mike.

Mike was watching after Jamie intently. When she turned to glance at him, he felt his heart speed up. A smile broke out across his face as he watched Jamie wave to him with a small smile of her own on her face.

The thought that was on both their minds was: _Where did they stand now?_

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** They are finally heading in the direction of a relationship. Still not sure how long until they are officially a couple though. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**JJ-Jefferu**: I don't know how many of you actually remember how in the beginning of this story there was a little feud like situation starting up between Jamie and Randy Orton. I would like to point out that it will come back into play, eventually.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** -jumps on your back- I'VE MISSED THIS STORY!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -runs around screaming- GET OFF ME~!

**Zin:** -the only sane person around- Enjoy the update

**Jamie:** Oh by the way, this is the improved verison of this chapter. It wasn't proofed before and at the end it changed a bit. Sorry.

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING WWE RELATED, HOWEVER, I OWN THE PLOTLINE AND THE O.C CHARACTERS. **

* * *

~Monday Night Raw: November 15th, 2010~

**~!Segment!~**

_Jamie just entered the arena and was heading towards the Nexus locker room. Her long brown hair was braided in pigtails, resting on her shoulders. Her black skinny jeans clung to her like a second skin and her Nexus shirt was on top of a green long sleeved shirt. There were many aspects about Jamie that just screamed Hardy, and the way she dressed was no expectation, despite her Nexus position. Her black and blue gym bag was gripped loosely in her right hand and she had headphones coming out of her ears.* To say Jamie was oblivious to her surroundings would be a very accurate statement. She was in deep thought and barely noticed when she walked past Randy Orton. It wasn't until she was half way down the end of the hall, before she noticed anything. Justin Gabriel ran past Jamie, which caught her attention and turned around. The youngest Nexus member's eye grew in size as she noticed just who exactly Randy had cornered. There trapped between the wall and Orton, was one of the staff, a trainer to be exact. The female was slightly shorter than Jamie and her brunette hair was secured into a braid. She was wearing a black shirt with the WWE logo on it, a black pair of shorts, and a pair of beat up converse. _

"_Get away from her Orton," Justin and Jamie said in unison as they step up beside Randy Orton. Randy turns to the two of them with a smirk on his face._

"_Now why would I do that?" he says looking between the two Nexus members and then back at the frightened looking staff member._

"_Because I'll hurt you if you don't," Jamie growls at the Viper and taking a step closer to him. _

"_Aww does the Nexus have a soft spot for the little trainer?" Randy taunts stepping closer to the brunette who he had trapped against the wall. _

"_Back away from her now Randy, before I hurt you." Justin grabs Randy and pulls the bigger athlete away from the cowering brunette. Jamie rushed to her and pulled the girl to herself, trying to comfort her._

"_Why so protective of her, hmm, Justin?" Randy asks looking at the shaking brunette in Jamie's arms._

"_Just leave her alone Orton. Go mess with someone else, like I don't know, another wrestler. Leave the help alone." Jamie says and walks off down the hall away from the two male wrestlers. Once the two females are out of sight Justin turns to Randy._

"_You better keep away from Adele; she is not someone you want to mess with. She would normally put you in your place, but not with her current condition." Justin growls and shoves Randy hard as he follows after them._

~!End Segment!~

"Did you have to shove me so hard?" Randy asks, looking at the West African Native. Paul looked at Randy and shrugged.

"Sorry man, it's just ever since Addy told me she was pregnant I've been in super protective mode and I'm kind of scared." Paul admits to his co-worker.

"Why are you scared?" Jamie questions jumping on the older and taller wrestlers back. Paul looked at his friend and Randy, and then sighed.

"I feel like I'm going to screw up and Adele is going to end up hating me." Paul says looking down. Jamie raised a brow and shared a look with Randy, before jumping off his back and going to stand in front of Paul.

"Paul, look at me." Jamie says putting her hands on his shoulders. He doesn't look up at her right away. "Come on look at me, I need to tell you something," Paul slowly shifts his eyes brown eyes up to meet her green ones. "Everyone has these same fears. Hell I had them when I was pregnant with Harley, Adele is having them now. She needs you, talk to her, and let her know you have fears about this. It is a very natural part of being a first time parent. Ask any SUPERSTAR that has kids, they will tell you that it is natural. Now go find your girlfriend and help her adjust to the sudden attention everyone will be giving her. No one outside of us, and Mike, know that Adele is your girl. They just thought of her as another trainer. Now go," Jamie pushes Paul in the direction she had just come from.

"He is so nervous," Randy comments as he and Jamie start walking off down the hall.

"You were too when Sam was pregnant with Alana. And even though Ken and I don't love each other, in the way most parents love each other, we were the same way when I was pregnant. Then he met his darling future wife and my life has been hell." Jamie says jokingly.

"Speaking of Harley, where is she at?" Randy asks and watches as a smile crosses Jamie's face.

"Mike took her. Harley was actually thrilled with the idea." Jamie said happily.

"Oh? And you're ok with Harley being with a complete stranger?" Randy asks.

"I've gotten to know him well enough since I started months ago. Beside he kinda volunteered to take her when I was talking about not being able to find John or Nat. It was kind of sweet," Jamie smiled. Randy laughs at Jamie and pushes her.

"You like him don't you?" Randy asks as they start walking in the direction of the locker rooms. Jamie shrugs.

"And if I do?" Jamie asks looking at Randy out of the corner of her eye.

"Nothing, he's a nice guy, despite the arrogant prick he portrays on television." Randy says giving Jamie a sideways hugs.

"Good to know that you have my back Randy," Jamie tells the taller Superstar.

"Someone has to, you're brother's aren't here to protect you anymore." Randy teases.

"So you're saying that I need protecting?" Jamie asks raising a brow.

"What? No! I'm just saying," Randy stutters trying to defend himself.

* * *

**TrappedinaPhoto:** *the word had originally said 'eyes' but I, TrappedinaPhoto, amended it to 'ears.' But I found it too funny to pass up the chance at letting the world know that JJ-Jefferu fails at the little things. LOVE YOU! –pulls Levikins out of the room with me- PEACE!

**JJ-Jefferu:** Well that was a little disturbing… It's not very long but it will do. Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**JJ-Jefferu: **So my original intent for this story went shot to heck. So I need help with some details. I am hoping Jamie (**hOtlilmofo**) can help me with some things. I can't remember when Miz won the title or any pay-per-reviews from then. I had a major writers block. Plus I am sorry it took so long to update.

**Jamie:** FINALLY!

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ssh, you. It's not my fault. I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

"JAMIE," someone shouted at the Carolina native. Jamie was wearing her ring gear, she was about to head to the gorilla position for her match against Gail Kim. Jamie pauses and turns to the person who called her. To her surprise Mike was walking towards her, carrying Harley, who the last time she checked was with Randy and Marie. A smile over came her calm and determined face.

"Hey Mike, what's up. I have a match, next." Jamie asked smiling at her daughter.

"I'll be quick. It's just Harley wanted to see you," Mike trails off. Harley hit Mike upside his head causing Jamie to look at him with a raised brow.

"Is there something you needed?" Jamie asks.

"So Jamie," Mike starts, shifting Harley in his arms, acting nervous.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jamie asks adjusting her clothes one last time before her match.

"It's about what happened the other week at the airport."

"Go on," Jamie says, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I was wondering…Would you go out with me after the taping?" Mike asks a nervous look on his face.

"Well," Jamie starts looking torn, her keys drifting between her daughter and the man who had been consuming her thoughts. "I don't know,"

"Oh, I see." Mike says sadly before turning from the brunette clad in the black and yellow nexus shirt and her usual black with a blue stripped spandex shorts and her blue knee high wrestling boots.

"Mike," Jamie calls out, grabbing his arm. "I didn't say no. I just need to make arrangements for someone to watch Harley," Mike smiles and pulls Jamie to him.

"Really,"

"Really," Jamie mimics him. Mike looks down at Jamie smiling brightly. He leans down and presses his lips to hers. Before the kiss could deepen a giggle interrupts them. Jamie and Mike pull back and look at the three year old in Mike's arms. "You be good for Mike, alright?" Harley nods. "Good girl, when we get home tomorrow you can spend some time with your daddy and Auntie Marie." Jamie kisses her daughter on the head. "I have to go, my match is about to start." Jamie leans over and kisses Mike's lips briefly before running down the hall to the gorilla position. Gail Kim was standing there waiting for her.

"You're late! They almost made me go out first," Gail joked to the younger brunette. Jamie smiled at the more experienced DIVA.

"Sorry," Jamie apologized. "Mike stopped me."

"Oh," Gail said smiling, raising her brow.

"Yeah, he asked me out after the show."

"You said yes, right?" Gail starts. "The two of you have been dancing around each other the entire time you have been here." Gail finishes to the younger woman. Jamie blushes, it was true. Since she joined the company the both of them had been dancing around the subject.

"I said I had to find someone to watch Harley. I have an idea for whom to watch her." Jamie tells the Asian.

"Hey, if all else fails. I'll take her. You _need_ this," Before Jamie could argue, her music cued and Jamie walked out.

~! Segment! ~

_~Monday Night Raw: November 20__th__ 2010~ _

_Jamie was exiting the stage after her match with Gail Kim. A tired and worn out expression on her face. She had fought hard against the Canadian Diva and picked up the pin, but not without earning a few new bruises and a head ache. Jamie was pushing her hair out of her face and not paying attention to her surroundings and didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows of an unlit doorway. Jamie let out a gasp as she was pulled into the locker room. She was pulled into the body of her captor and was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth._

"_Calm down, Jamie it's me." The Miz's whispered into the struggling brunette's ear. Jamie stop struggling and looks up. Green eyes met blue. "Now will you promise not to scream I will remove my hand," Jamie nods and Miz removes his hand from her mouth. Jamie breathes._

"_What the heck Miz? Was it necessary to scare me?" Jamie asks taking a step away from the blue eyed Money in the Bank winner and turning her body to face him. Miz shrugs._

"_No, but I _needed_ to see you Jamie. It's been weeks since we've spent any time together." He says pulling her back into him. His hands resting on her lower back and her arms on his bare chest._

"_We have to be careful not to been seen together. Who knows what that'd do to us? I, for one, like where I am at and wouldn't want to ruin anything for you either." Jamie says and looks down. _

"_So? What's the big deal if we are caught together?" Miz asks looking at the top of the shorter female's head. Jamie's head snaps up._

"_It could ruin you! Justin told you to stay away from me and he will make good on his promise." Jamie hisses back at him. "You're willing to get your ass handed to you by Justin just to see me?" _

"_Of course, Jamie." Miz says brushing some of the hair that had fallen back into Jamie's face. "I'm not scared of him. Besides are you ashamed to be with me?" Jamie shook her head. "Then what's the problem?"_

"_I just don't want anything negative to happen to you because of me," Jamie tries to reason. Miz shrugs._

"_Nothing bad will happen, I promise." The Miz said, with his lips just barely an inch from hers._

"_Ok," Jamie said defeated and Miz crashed his lips against hers._

~! End Segment! ~

"Well that was fun," Mike said as he and Jamie made their way towards the Nexus locker room. Jamie was done for the night and was going to kidnap her best friend and her best friends boyfriend to watch Harley. They needed the practice. "Find someone to watch Harley?" Mike asks, slinging his arm around Jamie.

"I have an idea, I just have to ask them." Jamie tells him.

"Them? More than one person is going to watch Harley?" Mike asks. Jamie nods.

"They need the practice. Besides Addy owes me," Jamie explains.

"Ah the expecting parents."

"Yes," Jamie says and stops. "So, why don't I wait for you after the show, and I'll send Harley to the hotel with Paul and Adele. Or do you want me to wear something nice?" Jamie asks turning to fully face Mike.

"It doesn't matter," Mike shrugs. "You can wear what you had on before the show. It's not going to be fancy, this time" Mike says. Jamie laughs.

"Alright, I'll wait around for you then."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hope you enjoyed this update, the next chapter will have their date :)


End file.
